User talk:76.226.131.234
??? What's your problem? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:52, 30 December 2008 (UTC) What problem? You welcomed me didn't you? Clearly I am a good, entirely NEW user. 22:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It's this comment... What's your point "Mason"? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) That was an entirely nonmalicious comment, actually, though I can see how some would think it was an insult, given my history here. Obviously no one is going to promote me, but hey. 22:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, fine for me. Just being curious, what's your opinion about the Wiki's current Governing System? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:08, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I believe the current guy everyone looks up to has good intentions. He means well, he's TRYING to do his best. Problem being the people who're trying to let him know the flaws are being jerks about it. Of course, this is partly because they came off as more abrasive than intended in their original shot, and then the response was even more abrasive. To be honest? I think, had SLH's rant been disagreed with civilly but left up, Alex would never have seen a problem with you guys, and I would've left. Instead, TS deleted the whole deal, thus making it so he could quote things out of context, and not deal with people seeing anything he disagreed with. We could've had a calm discussion, and eventually all disinterested parties would have left. As is, your current issues are largely brought about by that initial encounter, and the continued mishandling of it. Were the policy not currently set to "I'll act as I see fit" I'd be ok. SLH, Alex, myself, NONE of us are politically correct people. We HATE political correctness. We also hate stupidity. As such, if you keep labeling us politically correct, we'll keep coming back in a politically incorrect way in response. I personally dislike homosexuality, I don't agree with it at all, and I hate the concept of Satanism. But TS is a Christian, and is supposed to be reaching out God's love to these people. Instead he's driving them off. Being a fellow Christian, I am NOT going to stand idly by and watch him butcher what is a great opportunity for Christ, under a banner of hate. And I am NOT going to be labeled "politically correct" for doing so! 23:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry to disappoint you but he's the current webmaster. If you have a problem you must take it to him. That's the only advice I can give you right now Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) It is logically impossible to have a sane, civil, and, yes, logical discussion with someone who will not accept any criticism, constructive or otherwise, unless you agree with them on every point they have. I agree with him on many points, but not the ones you keep hearing about, so obviously this plan isn't going to work. So naturally, we resort to our current tactics until he finally realizes this isn't worth the trouble, and stops for a proper parley. 23:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Just keep trying... GTG Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Will do, in my own way, until he suggests a real parley. 23:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Get outta here Mason yes I know you're real name. I'll call the police. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) If you know my real name, post it right here, and I'll leave for good. I'm most interested in how you derived my real name from "Rob Mason", but I suppose you have your methods- OH! wait, you were bluffing, nevermind. There's also the fact that that this wiki has broken more laws than any of the trolls have. But hey, call the cops on me, have them investigate all the pages where someone states they're under the legal age to be editing here as they come get me. Or would it be better to admit that this wiki can't AFFORD police interaction? 00:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Aha So, Bark, I'm obviously a liar because I disagreed with TS, right? His perception COULDN'T be off at all. Also helpful that he deleted SLH's posts while you were on vacation, so like I said, there's no evidence- it's one person's word against another's. Oh wait, SLH has her original post archived, I could get it for you if you want. I'm not this "Sanity Penguin" you speak of, by the way, so if I get put on your wall of shame, make sure I get my own entry. Or perhaps you'd care to stop this madness? Register an alternate SN on AIM, I'll do the same, we can talk things out quietly, maybe I'll even leave. Maybe. 00:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC)